


Emisue Oneshots

by UnholyHelbig



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: DICKINSON Emily - Works, Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyHelbig/pseuds/UnholyHelbig
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are requested on Tumblr and on here!
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096161
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	1. Sun Struck

**Prompt: Emisue "I've been dating your sibling but the first time I come over to your house I can't take my eyes off of you"**

**She didn’t think** the sun could burn any brighter. Its rays bathing the yard in a sickly kind of light, one that made soft green grass stretch to the sky to drink up the liquid honey. It reflected off the pools slightly tousled waves and kissed every inch of the girl's exposed skin, slightly angry at the exposure.

She was sprawled out on a beach chair, a towel blocking her from the burning plastic. There was a book resting against her chest, slowly rising and falling with each shuddered breath. She wore sunglasses and had her dark brown hair tied into a messy bun. She must have fallen victim to the warmth and dozed off, hand hanging limply at her side.

Even from here, from her stationary spot behind the fence, fingers wrapped around the frayed top, Susan Gilbert could barely contain her heart's gaze. It was the sun- she told herself, the undeniable heat scraped away at the base of her stomach because, and only because, of the sun. The cloudless sky forgiving any mercy that would be given on a day such as this.

“Sue!” Austin’s excited voice pulled her from her lull, his wet feet slapping against the pavement like a child chasing down frogs in the swamp. Waiting to pull their slimy bodies from the murky water. Staring into those slow-blinking eyes before releasing them. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

He kissed her then, slow and with intention. Over the fence as his free hand fumbled with the latch on the door. He tasted like chlorine and sunscreen. His hair wet had scooped back into a messy design. She smiled into the embrace and struggled to keep her grasp on the plate of crackers and cheese that he insisted she not bring- but she had anyway. Out of courtesy for the Dickinson family and their larger than little cookouts.

She nearly turned the invitation down just a day before- he had leaned against her locker with that charming and boyish smile of his. So excited about the prospects of her meeting his family. Something that scared her- because Mrs. Dickinson was the picturesque PTA mom who had shown up to every bake sale and fundraiser. A trophy on the arm of the great Mr. Dickinson.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she beamed back at him.

Austin opened the door and invited her into their lavish backyard. It accompanied the house, looming and in one of the richer neighborhoods that Amherst had to offer. A mansion compared to the little apartment she shared with her aunt and niece in the west part of town.

There was a large awning that had a table set up, covered in food and drinks and enough supplies to accommodate the entire neighborhood. Not just the five of them. A speaker was playing soft pop ballads and Austin worked quickly to take the plate away from Sue and set it among the other food.

Mrs. Dickinson stumbled with grace back onto the patio, carrying a crystal bowl of potato salad perfectly seasoned and prepared. She wore sunglasses herself, quickly pulling them away from slate eyes and looping them around the collar of her bathing suit.

“Oh my!” She feigned shock, setting the bowl down, her coverup swaying in the slight breeze. “You must be Susan!”

“You can call me Sue,” She accepted the handshake that was offered to her politely with a smile. “Thank you for inviting me, you have a very lovely home.”

Mrs. Dickinson eyed the girl from head to toe and then did the exact same thing to her son, who was standing a few feet away with hopeful eyes and his lips wedged between his teeth. “I like this one, keep her around.”

The two of them seemed to let out a collective breath. The woman of the house had a final say, and the Dickinson’s, while traditional, still seemed to stand by that. It chilled Sue to the core, waiting with anticipation about the final verdict, the final pang of the gavel. She felt Austin wrap his arm around her shoulders, his heart not pounding so fast.

“Mr. Dickinson is stuck at the office,” She spoke, pulling the cellophane wrap from the nearest plate of corn. “But he sends his condolences. He loves these cookouts and promises to make it up to you!”

Sue nodded but couldn’t deny the utter relief she felt. One parent was enough for the day, one parent and the stranger that was lounging out by the pool. Probably acquiring a nasty sunburn. But she bit her tongue and struck up small talk about what a lovely day it was, and how perfect the weather had become.

Miss Dickinson excused herself to bring out even more food, leaving the two of them under the awning. Austin’s hand traced the small of her back and pulled her close. She watched as a few drops of water slid down his chest and soaked into the hem of his bathing suit. “I knew she would like you.”

“Oh really?”

“Mm,” he hummed, pressing a small kiss to the tip of her nose “What’s not to like? Come on, let's go for a swim before Vinnie and Joseph get back. They’ll absolutely hog the water.”

Lavinia Dickinson- someone Sue had the pleasure of meeting in person once or twice. She had fixed the lighting for an art show that the school organized earlier that year, one of the featured artists was Austin’s youngest sister. She had a way with charcoal drawings and the human figure. Her on and off boyfriend was something else entirely.

Sue let herself be led to the side of the pool, something just as extravagant as the rest of the house- divided into two parts with a little waterfall it the corner for the constant sound of running water. Sue let her eyes wander to the girl, half asleep with the book on her chest. She couldn’t peel her eyes away from the stranger.

“That’s Emily,” Austin said in a hushed voice. “She’s my younger sister, but she’s such a recluse that my parents say they might as well lock her away in the basement with a computer and access to a library.”

Sue frowned “That’s awful,” 

“I promise you it’s not.” Austin worked a hand through his hair and Sue lifted the bottom of her shirt, letting the sun press against her bare skin. “Emily doesn’t do people skills very much. The closest she’s ever come to interaction is running the school paper, which no one reads anyway.”

Sue didn’t want to say that she was one of the few that actually picked up the latest issue of the boomerang. It was littered with interesting news that many school papers would be too censored to release. She wondered if she ever read anything written by Emily, thinking that she would remember the name attached to any piece of literature. 

It must be hard, she thought quietly to herself as she let Austin drag her into the cold water, living in a house with such a perfect family; a football star son and an art prodigy daughter. No wonder Emily would lose herself in literature.

The girl stirred a few minutes later when the water had stopped being so cold and Austin had dunked himself under the current a few times, shaking the drops from his soaked hair. She stretched her arms above her head, back toned and skin a pinkish-red from the beating of the sun. She lilted her head to the side before walking towards the slightly ajar backdoor.

“Austin,” Sue ran her hand over the expanse of his back “Bathroom?”

“Yeah, through the doors and to the left, the door should be open. You can’t miss it.”

She thanked him and pulled herself from the water, feeling the instant chill of the breeze that the day conjured up and spent a few moments patting herself dry before padding into the house. She didn’t have much time to comprehend the sheer size of the kitchen, much less the stark-white living room that was just beyond another threshold. Mrs. Dickinson was mumbling a conversation into her phone in another room.

Sue breathed in the sterile scent and started to follow Austin’s directions to the bathroom. It was more of a maze than anything, feet cold against the floor. Then a sudden inhale of lavender and sunscreen, and the quick heat of another person’s body against hers. Sun-soaked and warm.

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry-“ Sue stumbled out. Emily Dickinson.

She was taller than Sue expected, about four more inches than she stood herself. Her hair was down now, scrunchie around her wrist as she worked her fingers through it. She was towering and fit and had a bit of sunburn that Sue unexpectedly wanted to soothe. And that smell, that floral scent that could have been the hand soap from her bathroom or her natural odor- but it was alluring all the same.

“It’s fine,” Emily raked her dark eyes over the expanse of Sue’s body. “You’re that new girl my brother has been talking about bringing around.”

“I would like to hope so,” Sue rushed “I’m Sue and oh, sorry for running into you.”

“You apologize too much,” Emily decided with a small smirk, but she sidestepped, gesturing for Sue to move around her. Both of them careful in their movements as they each took a few paces down the hallway “And Sue?”

The girl turned, staring back at her boyfriend’s younger sister, that stupid lazy smirk and flowing hair and toned body that made her own stomach feel regretfully tight. “Yes?”

“Don’t stare so much,” She responded, lifting her chin “You might make Austin jealous.”


	2. Life on a Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ok, hear me out. Disney and Emisue, I really want to see Aladdin or 101 Dalmatians, or sleeping beauty. Literally anything Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not super proud of this one, I don't write much fluff these days. Winter is depression nap days, folks. But I love 101 Dalmatians and actually wanted to do this before it was requested.

**Milo kept his** teeth clenched playfully at the edge of Emily’s hat, not strong enough to break the fabric. Not even strong enough to fold the edges. He had pulled it from her head in one swift motion, drawing her attention away from the book with the yellowed pages and the lake that was teaming with swans, floating along leisurely.

She had her back flush against an oak tree, his leather leash clipped to his collar, but she didn’t have a hold on it. She had grown to trust the husky, no matter how many times he took off after a poor innocent squirrel or the neighbor’s cat.

Emily Dickinson had found him as a stray, left in a wet cardboard box that had _Free Puppies_ drawn on the side. The rain had just begun to pick up and he huddled, small and blue-eyed, against a musty blanket soaked evenly through. She quickly scooped him up and took him to the vet to warm up. To make sure he would survive the night. Milo had, and Emily quickly agreed to take him home.

“Hey!” She grumbled, putting her hand on her head as if the ghost of the hat was still there. “Milo, that’s not funny. Give it back boy.”

He cocked his gray and white head at her, ear flopping to the side as her hat remained clenched in his jaw, the front part of his body pressed flush against the green grass. Another growl escaped his lips as Emily leaned further into the tree and shut her book, tucking it into the pocket of her jacket.

She narrowed her eyes and suddenly sprung forward. She could smell the moist dirt, nearly taste it as Milo sprung back at the motion, letting out a yip of pleasure. Emily’s attempt was fruitless, stomach close to the ground as her hand lay outstretched in an attempt to grasp the item.

He took a few more steps back, paws nearly hitting the small trail that looped around the park. _Their_ park. The same patch of greenery and foliage that they had come to nearly every day. So had everyone else in the city- jogging the jagged path and feeding the ducks with grapes and birdseed. More importantly, it was a great place for Milo to get the exercise he needed. A place where everyone would take their pets.

“Come on,” She grumbled, pushing herself up as her palms dug into the wet ground.

Milo had walked across the path to a park bench- not an empty one, at that. She noticed the dog first- another husky, painted elegantly in black and shatteringly clear whites. She had her eyes trained on the pond; tail wrapped around her feet. The dog was well trained- not moving a muscle as Milo plopped the hat on the opposite end of the bench, barking. Teasing Emily to come get it.

Emily noticed the owner next, she was nearly impossible to miss. A leather leash was tied around the end of the bench as she enjoyed a book herself. She squinted to read the title, but couldn’t make it out in the afternoon sun. Her delicate features creased in worry at the plot, beautiful and cooling all at once. She was stunning, a hat protecting her own eyes from the blazing spring day. But even from here, little strands of honey hair spilling from the accessory, Emily’s stomach fluttered.

Milo sat down triumphantly, wagging his tail. “God, you sly dog.”

She stood on her own accord, silently working up the nerve to walk over to the small park bench, say something flirty, and retrieve her hat. A nice one that now as covered in doggy slobber. But the stranger with the book and well-behaved beast was gone, walking down the opposite end of the trail elegantly.

Milo let out a soft whimper and started to trot after them. Emily barely catching enough speed to grasp her hat and at her dog's long lead. “Come on you all renegade, we’re going home.”

He seemed to concede to that, letting out a huff of air as Emily fastened the hat back on her head. They walked normally for a few paces, and then Milo started to pull. He started to push his entire body against the strength of the lead, pulling Emily roughly behind him.

Milo caught up with the other dog, quickly running circles around both the animal and the owner. Emily struggled to keep her balance as she kept her hand wrapped tightly around the leash. She could smell jasmine and the aging pages of the book that was still nuzzled against the strangers' grasp.

She felt more than that then- a whole body pressed against hers and the tangle of holds pushing them together. She struggled to keep her balance, rushing out apologizes “Oh my god, I am so sorry- this is not at all like him!”

“My heavens,” The stranger spoke, light and heavy all at once as Emily’s back faced the lake. She could smell the aging water, hear the swans wading for a fresh spot in the sun. “Oh! Mia!”

They were starting to lose balance, and Emily’s heart pounded against the inside of her chest. She had grown up around ice and snow and the slick nature of winter. If there was anything she had learned, it was that falling backward is worse than falling forward. You could catch yourself, but not here, not all tangled up and facing the opposite direction.

The dog responded to the call of her owner and nipped frantically at the flannel tied around the girl's waist. Emily grasped herself, feeling the sudden engulfing power of pond water soak through every inch of her clothing. She drew in a sharp intake of air, the muddy bottom sliding under her fingertips.

“For fuck's sake!” She howled, “Milo!” 

The stranger spoke too, voice edged “Well I have never!”

Emily tasted the muck in her mouth, struggling to stand in the shallow pool of water, Milo coated in a thick sheen of grime himself. He simply trotted along the side of the pond and shook himself clean. His broken lead in his mouth.

“I’m so sorry, here, let me help”

Emily scooped up the girl's hat from the water, turning it the opposite way as the water ran out of it, taking the moss and the weeds with it. The stranger snatched it back with force, pulling it over her head with a look of primal anger.

“I think you’ve done enough- oh, my phone.” She sighed heavily, dragging her hand across the base of her lip to quell the mud. “My book,” It floated sadly nearby, also being grabbed. The ink was running down the page like a half-hearted painting. Balloons filled with pigment and hit with darks with a force so heavy they split.

“here,” Emily patted the edge of her jacket, pulling out the soaked and soggy novel she was almost finished with. “Take mine.”

The beautiful stranger pulled her shoulders back and got a good look at the waterlogged literature. Her mascara was running against smooth cheeks. Emily looking like a drowned rat, her clothes heavy with pond scum. She started laughing.

“This is not funny,” The woman responded, but smiled broadly “We could have drowned.”

“It’s three feet of water,”

“Well, I’m not a proficient swimmer.” She sniffed, “You owe me a book.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Emily responded, because it would be.


End file.
